Solenia
Solenia (real name Ptolemais) is a vampire. It's Solenia who is seated as the highest police officer, head of the police, over all districts in New York under the name Sonya Smith. She's the contact of Justus Hawkins and Darren Murphy and a little of their mentor in the police business. She and Darren have an on-and-off again sexual relationship before he meets his boyfriend, Damon Archibald. Appearance ... Distinguishing Marks ... Personality Solenia is mostly reasonable but she can suddenly be vicious. She's pansexual and highly flirtatious (and since she can transform herself to anyone and anything she pleases, she can flirt with anyone she likes without it getting tricky with gender or sexual preferences). Solenia is Chief of Security of the Vampire Council, and many fear her because of it. Not everyone can hold that position. Besides, she's several thousand years old so she has some reputation beyond the Vampire Council also. Solenia is, however, extremely flirtatious, something that not everyone appreciates. Her flirtatious ways is especially tedious to the Head of the Security, and the closest in rank to her, Colonel Terrik. History Solenia was born as Ptolemais TAHL-ә-may in Crete cirka 1050 years before Christ's birth, the daughter of Solon and his wife Syntyche. She was made a vampire when she was 26 years old, a wife and mother. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Solenia has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. Solenia is old, at the 2087 arc over 3,000 years old but retains the appearance of a young woman. As a vampire, Solenia has an infinite lifespan. She does not physically age nor can she die from natural causes such as disease or old age. Powers Solenia is obviously stronger and faster than a human and she has incredibly keen senses. These strengths have become more powerful over the years. * Tilfidon: The power of transformation. Solenia is what usually are being called a “transformer”, which means she can be turn to any living thing she desires; if it’s mythical creatures or images of a person’s imagination, doesn’t matter – her absolutely favourite though is to transform herself into a demon. * Inhuman Strength: Solenia's obviously noticeably physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. * Inhuman Speed: Solenia is also faster than any human. She can move at speeds that make her appear as a blur. This allows her to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. Her vision is accelerated like her movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. In addition, Solenia has heightened reflexes. * Healing: Solenia also has as all vampires a significant healing ability. She heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if she has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before she has eaten the longer the healing takes. A vampire as old and strong as Solenia can even get a bullet to the head and live threw it, with her body healing around it and then pushing the bullet out of the wound. * Superhuman Senses: Solenia have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Imitator: Solenia is an excellent imitator if it's the voice or mannerisms of other people, her Tilfidon making her train during many years to perfect that little talent. * Multilingualism: Solenia speak many languages fluently, ancient and new ones; her imitating-career made her learn a lot of them, and she had the interest for it. Weaknesses Solenia's vulnerabilities are the ones normal to a vampire. * Fire or Sunlight: Solenia, like all vampires, is vulnerable to sunlight but due to her being so old, she can actually survive out in the sun. She can even survive a walk through a desert, even though she would be heavily sunburned after it. But for doing so she needs to have fed quite recently, so a starving vampire wouldn't survive a desert no matter how old they may be. Solenia will if exposed to sunlight for too long or when she's starving, burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. * Desiccation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. Equipment Relationships Darren = |-| Justus = |-| Col. Terrik = Trivia * Jada Pinkett Smith, the actress who plays Solenia, is 5' 0" (152cm). *Begonia Solenia is a type of perennial flowering plants in the family Begoniaceae. *Sonya is a russian diminutive of Sophia, which means "wisdom" in Greek. *Smith is a surname origination in England. It's the most prevalent surname in the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand and the United Staes, and the second most common surname in Canada. It is also because of this that Solenia chose Smith as her last name used during her work as Head of the New York City Police Department. * Ptolemais doubtlessly comes from the name Ptolemy, which belonged to one of Alexander's generals and personal bodyguards. When Alexander succumbed, Ptolemy assumed the name Soter "Savior" and seized power over Egypt as Ptolemy I Soter, the founder of the Ptolemaic kingdom (323 BC). This kingdom lasted until it fell to Rome in 30 BC. The names Ptolemais and Ptolemy is commonly proposed to derive from the common noun πολεμος (polemos), meaning "war, battle or combat". Quotes "No buts. It is the Council's decision, and that's how it will be. Understood?"The Housecall ―'Solenia' to Darren Murphy and Justus Hawkins "It's the right thing to do Darren. Just get it over with, and call me when you get back, alright?"The Housecall ―'Solenia' to Darren Murphy "Just let Mr. Lean-Mean-Killing-Machine over there do the work."The Housecall ―'Solenia' to Darren Murphy References Category:Female Characters Category:NYPD employees Category:Vampire security Category:LGBT Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Cretan